Dangerous Passion
by lostmoonchild
Summary: She knew that both he and their situation was dangerous but the greatest passion is often the most dangerous.


lostmoonchild: So I was lying down in my room feeling like total crap when this story decided to make itself known. Despite feeling sick (still out of it), I fired up my computer and began working on this. Two or three days later, this story was completed and actually had a title by the time it was finished. So here's the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue.

* * *

><p>Dangerous Passion<p>

She could feel his fingers tracing her clothed body and felt her abdominal muscles tightening in excitement. The one touching her was no stranger to her although she knew the punishment that would come if they were ever to be caught. "Please." The word sounded needy upon her lips and they both knew it. Neither just seemed to care.

"Please what?" Came a patient reply.

This was dangerous, _he_ was dangerous. She knew full well the reputation that he had gained since leaving the Academy but the reputation he had held once upon a time was overshadowed by the reputation he held now. Strangely it was his current reputation that held so little weight that it was no longer important to her. Hell, all that mattered to her at this exact moment was that he stopped teasing her so they could move on to the main event.

Sakura's chest rose and fell with each breath, her green eyes darkening in desire as she began working on the man's shirt. Once the shirt was removed, she tossed it to the side before tangling her fingers in the long raven locks that now fell freely over his shoulders. "Itachi." Sakura whispered.

Crimson eyes spun in response as a calloused hand covered one breast and squeezed softly before the woman's own top was removed. The flesh beneath his hand was softer than anything he had ever felt before, Itachi mused to himself. His brother truly was a fool for letting such a unique creature go unclaimed for so long. Did he truly think that there would be none that would make their moves upon the woman?

He said nothing as he looked at the woman's body before tracing his fingers down her abdomen. Itachi could feel his blood rushing south as his pants began to grow tighter, every instinct in his body demanding that he forgo the foreplay like they had done so many times before and just claim her once again.

This was a dangerous game they played, one that would one day end the kunoichi's life as she currently knew it. While Itachi didn't doubt the birth control jutsu that she reinforced every six months, he did doubt that somebody wouldn't investigate the reasoning behind the woman's good moods. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he ever messed up her life and he didn't need another thing to never forgive himself about.

As if sensing his internal turmoil, Sakura moved slightly and kissed him, murmuring soft words that made no connections in his brain. "You didn't know," came the whispered words that made the first connections.

An uncharacteristic growl left Itachi's lips as he pinned the woman against the bed before pulling her into a bruising kiss. He felt her fingers clumsily working on his pants and smirked as he helped her, curling his fingers beneath his boxers before pulling them down with the black material.

Sakura moaned softly in appreciation as Itachi's length sprang out to greet her and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. She knew she was wetter now than when she had first laid eyes upon him earlier that evening and that by the time morning came she'd be spending most of the day in bed. Hopefully nobody would stop by deciding that she needed to stop moping over Sasuke and just get over him.

The pinkette lifted her hips as Itachi removed her skirt and panties, their lustful eyes meeting as Sakura wrapped her slender legs around the raven. "We shouldn't be doing this." Itachi said huskily as he pressed himself against her entrance.

"No."

"We can still stop."

They couldn't but neither one was willing to admit that this felt too damn good. It was a way to work out their frustrations and to actually be together when they knew full well the world wouldn't allow it. He was a missing-nin and she was the Hokage's apprentice. No, their relationship was best left in the dark. "Fuck that." Sakura replied.

Itachi smirked before claiming the woman's lips, shoving his length into the searing heat of her body. He listened to the muffled cry of pleasure as he began rotating his hips slowly, knowing full well that in a few minutes he'd be picking up the pace. For now, however, he'd enjoy the feeling of her tightness surrounding him and driving him towards a paradise that was essentially being denied.

This was the most natural of acts, Sakura hazily thought as she met the elder Uchiha's thrusts with her own, and it felt too good to even consider giving up. She pulled on the raven's hair before raking her nails down his back just to keep back the screams of pleasure that wanted to escape from her. If it didn't mean certain death or treason for either party, Sakura knew she would have been screaming her pleasure for all of Konoha to hear.

She loved how much he filled her and how when he moved just right, she felt as if she was going to burst. There couldn't possibly be anybody in the world that made her feel as good as Itachi did and there was no way she was going to even attempt to look.

Itachi held onto the woman's hips as he fell onto his back, pulling her so she was on top of him. He liked watching as she moved on top of him, her breasts moving with each motion she made. If she allowed her breasts to come too close to his mouth, Itachi knew that he wouldn't be able to resist biting them and bringing her more pleasure.

He dug his fingertips into the woman's hips as he helped her move, watching as she threw her head back in pleasure. They must have been hitting her sweet spot this time around seeing as he could already feel her muscles beginning to clench and unclench around him. How many times, he distantly wondered, could he send her over that sweet abyss before they grew weary of each other?

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and heated gasps filled the air as they moved together, their burning eyes meeting as they desperately began seeking their releases. Itachi felt his blood grow hotter when he flipped Sakura back onto the bed, hearing the cry that left her lips at the sudden change in position. She was his temptress and one day she would tempt him straight into hell if he weren't going there already.

He felt her writhing against him, desperately seeking her release as she sought the one spot that would for certain send her so far into that abyss of pleasure that a single touch from him would send her into another orgasm.

Their lips slammed together into a bruising kiss as Sakura's muscles clamped down around Itachi's shaft, sending them both into pure ecstasy. Their bodies shuddered together as Itachi's hot seed shot into her shivering womb, filling her completely. Even after their bodies had stilled and they struggled to catch their breaths, the slightest movement from Itachi caused Sakura to jump slightly due to her still hypersensitive nerves. "We can't do this again." Itachi told her when they finally came down from their post-orgasmic bliss. "We can't."

"Why not?" Sakura already knew the answer but still she needed to hear it from his lips.

"There's things that need to be taken care of and with either way it goes, we cannot do this."

"Stay for a while then?" Sakura asked. "Just one last time."

While he knew he should have refused her, Itachi couldn't deny himself this last bit of human contact. "Very well," he conceded.

Sighing softly in content, Sakura closed her eyes and nestled against him and took comfort in the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. When morning came, she knew that he would be gone and forever out of reach.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

They thought she was crying that they had missed Sasuke and she let them believe that. If they knew whom she was really crying for then her life would forever become a living hell. Falling in love with a traitor was enough to warrant an execution but she didn't know what would happen with this situation.

Her fingers traced over her lower abdomen where she knew Itachi's essence had taken root within her womb. She didn't know what had caused the jutsu to fail this time but she did know that she couldn't flat out tell the truth behind the child's conception. One day, perhaps, when the truth of Itachi Uchiha's final service to Konoha came to light she could tell the truth but for now the truth appeared to be falling into the dark shadows that lingered around her village.

This truth, the new life that grew within her, would one day shed light upon all the secrets that her village hid. Until that day came, she would shield her child from the cruel eyes and whispers by concealing the truth of her relationship with Itachi. Until then, she would forever look upon those passion filled nights as nothing short of dangerous passion.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Meh, I can't say that I'm overly pleased with this ending but I had the urge to write an ItachiSakura piece and since my hours are about to turn into working on Fridays and Sundays as well as part of Mondays, there may be more fics produced from boredom. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
